Un nuevo comienzo
by LadyMoon6
Summary: El año que se retira va dejando lecciones en cada una de las personas. Pero para cierta castaña, de ojos dorados, y cierta pelinegra de ojos grises, fue el año que marco su vidas. ¿Cómo recibirán el año nuevo? ¿Habrá promesas o sólo serán palabras al viento?


******************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**_Un nuevo comienzo_**

I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

Tenían exactamente seis meses, desde que empezaron su relación. Nadie se imaginaria que la alocada y excéntrica baterista de la banda Houkago Tea Time estuviera saliendo con nada más y nada menos, que con la tímida y responsable bajista de la misma banda. Es verdad que se conocían desde que eran unas niñas, pero nunca se habían imaginado que en algún momento, ambas iban a tener el mismo sentimiento por la otra.

Incluso la guitarrista principal ya tenía una relación estable, desde hace un año con la segunda guitarra de la banda. De hecho, aún recuerdan como fue que recibieron la noticia. En ese momento no sabían si reírse del que destino estuviera jugando una mala broma, o que simplemente, las personas cambian con el tiempo y ya no son iguales. No sabían que pensar. Todo fue tan rápido, tan inesperado.

Las chicas estaban ensayando como de costumbre. Esta vez, estaban en la mansión Kotobuki, ya que era la casa más grande, y estaba más preparada. La tecladista, a pesar de pedir que no se excedieran con las cosas, su familia igual lo había hecho. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo si es la única heredera de la familia? Mugi tenía que acostumbrarse que su familia no iba a cambiar, y siempre la tratarían así, a pesar de saber que ella era lesbiana y tenía una relación con su ex profesara de preparatoria, Sawako Yamanaka.

De un momento a otro, Yui y Azusa se habían retirado y no sabían donde estaban metidas. Y así paso una hora y media. Ritsu, Mio y Mugi se encontraban conversando. Pero la castaña no estaba prestando atención, porque estaba embobada viendo como Mio hablaba animadamente con la rubia de la banda. Si, a esas alturas la baterista ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Mio, pero no se animaba a decirle nada.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una pareja cogida de la mano, y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Chicas, les tenemos una noticia.

—¿Qué es?

—Azu-nyan y yo estamos saliendo.

La noticia cayó como bomba. Ritsu escupió la cola que estaba tomando, Mio abrió ligeramente los labios y Mugi sonreía como siempre. ¿Cómo era posible que ese par de lentas estuvieran saliendo primero que las otras dos? Pasado el momento del impacto, se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja. El timbre sonó y la tecladista salió a ver quien era. Cuando regreso, lo hizo cogida de la mano de Sawako.

—¡No me digan que ustedes también están saliendo! —exclamo la baterista entre sorprendida y molesta.

—¡Si! Estamos saliendo desde hace dos meses —respondió la rubia con su sonrisa.

Genial.

Dos parejas dentro de la banda. Ahora la baterista tendría que soportar toda clase de cursilerías y romanticismo. Le bastaba Mio, como para que otras se le unan. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, que tal vez sea una advertencia divina para que ella se anime y le diga lo que siente por Mio. No lo haría. Nunca. No perdería la amistad de años por un sentimiento como ese. Y ¿si no era correspondida? No. Dejaría las cosas como están.

Y paso el tiempo.

Las chicas ensayaban, iban a la universidad, Yui y Azusa cada vez más eran más unidas al igual que Mugi y Sawako. Sólo faltaba que ese par de miedosas se dijeran algo, pero no lo harían. Tanto bajista como baterista vivían en su propio predicamento, pero con el paso de los días, ya no podía ocultar ese sentimiento que tenían. Hasta que un día, en una salida que Ritsu hizo con Mio, reventó todo.

Habían pasado un día agradable. Comieron en la cafetería de Mugi –si, la Ojou-sama tenía cuatro cafeterías en todo Japón, sin contar las tiendas musicales y la disquera — la llevo al cine, al parque de diversiones y al final del día, comieron helado en la heladería favorita de la ojigris. La castaña la acompaño hasta la casa a la pelinegro. Siempre lo hacían desde que estaban la escuela y posteriormente en la preparatoria.

Mio le dio la gracias con su característica sonrisa, y se giro para abrir la puerta de su casa. Pero antes que eso pasara, sintió como Ritsu le tomo la muñeca, la giro y lo siguiente que paso fue que sintió los calidos labios de la castaña encima de los suyos. Por inercia abrió sus labios, permitiendo que la baterista invadiera su boca, y la besara con pasión y ternura.

Dorados vs Grises

—Por ti, haría lo que sea. Así me digas que te baje la estrellas, te bajo el universo. Te doy el mundo, mi mundo. Te estoy dando mi vida, porque te amo, Mio —la bajista tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una palabra sincera y cursi de la baterista. Sabía que para ella aquello le era muy difícil, y eso lo apreciaba.

—Yo te doy mi vida, mi corazón de cristal. Te di siempre mi mundo, espero que lo sigas cuidando como siempre lo has hecho, porque ahora te lo he terminado de dar.

—Siempre lo cuidaré y protegeré, Mio —y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

Dos semanas después, ambas le dieron la noticia a sus padres. Ellos la felicitaron y le dijeron que ya había sido hora que una de las dos diera el primer paso. Obviamente, Mio oculto el detalle de las tiernas palabras de su Ritsu. No quería que ella pasara vergüenza, y sabía que la baterista siempre ocultaría ese lado, porque sólo lo sacaría cuando ambas estuvieran solas. Ella era así, y así la amaba.

Y ahora, se encontraban en el departamento de Mugi que tenía en Tokyo. Era fin de año, y las chicas estaban ahí, divirtiéndose un poco. Mugi, Mio y Azusa preparaban la cena; Sawako, Yui y Ritsu se encontraban revisando el repertorio de canciones que tenían y cuales podrían tocar para la ceremonia a la cual fueron invitadas. No es que Yamanaka haya dejado la preparatoria, pero ahora dividía el tiempo entre la educación y ser la representante de la banda.

Cuando el grupo de Azusa se graduó, las Wakaba Girls se desintegraron, porque tenían otros objetivos. Sumire se unió a otra banda, y era una baterista excepcional. Nao seguía componiendo canciones y de vez en cuando, ayudaba a Mio o a Yui hacerlo. Ui y Jun formaron su propia banda, y ambas estaban saliendo como pareja. De hecho, ya tenían que haber llegado.

Ritsu se paro, y fue a ver a su novia. Quería mimarla aunque sea un minuto. La necesitaba. La vio ahí, en la cocina terminando de sacar el último plato del microondas. Se acerco lentamente sin hacer ruido, y la abrazo por la espalda, dándole suave besos en el cuello. La pelinegra sonrío y se dio vuelta, para cruzar los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia. Se dieron un sutil beso, y para esas alturas de la vida, ya las chicas estaban acostumbradas al afecto que se daban esas dos. Aunque las otras no se quedaban atrás.

Media hora después se estaban sirviendo la comida. Sawako se levanto, con la copa de vino tinto en la mano y dijo las siguientes palabras:

—Este año que se acaba, se va dejándonos con gratos recuerdos, lecciones que hemos aprendido, y que se ha fortalecido más la unión entre nosotras, como amigas y como banda. Que este año que viene sea de prosperidad, de éxitos, y que el amor que hay, se fortalezca en todo momento, no sólo en los buenos, sino también en los malos, porque es ahí, donde se ve lo que una persona es capaz de hacer por su pareja. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud!

En un momento dado, Yui se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones del departamento. Las chicas estaban extrañas por la actitud de la castaña. Cuando regreso, lo hizo con Gitah en mano. Se sentó, acomodándose, para tocar. Todas estaban sorprendidas por la actitud de la castaña. Tan segura de sí misma, dispuesta hacer lo que sentía en su corazón. Y es que no podía más, quería decir lo que llevaba dentro.

It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see for  
Parting my lips when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue

Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see  
For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me, yeah

Lock the doors  
Leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes oh, when I couldn't see  
You parted my lips when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Oh for loving me

Cuando termino de tocar, había un silencio. Azusa y Mio tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Ritsu se le unió a Yui en una parte de la canción, y se la canto en el oído de su novia. Estaba emocionada, porque Mio lo era todo para ella, siempre lo fue. Ahora el corazón frágil de esa niña de ojos grises estaba en sus manos, y había jurado protegerlo y cuidarlo como si fuese todo un caballero.

Azusa tomo el rostro de su senpai y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ella sabia que para Yui, a pesar de ser abierta, había cosas en las cuales no lo era, y que ella haya hecho ese gesto, decía mucho. Lo mismo pasaba con Ritsu, por eso Mio se había sorprendido por la actitud que tomo la castaña. Su castaña, su baterista.

Eran las 11:40 p.m. Las chicas decidieron salir hacia la torre de Tokyo a esperar la llegada del año nuevo. Todas estaban ansiosas, se les veía en sus rostros. Pero también se les notaba que estaban enamoradas. Las parejas conformadas por Mugi y Sawako, Yui y Azusa, Ui y Jun, esta era su segundo año nuevo que lo recibían juntas, como parejas. Mio y Ritsu, era su primer año nuevo, pero estaban seguras que ese era el inicio de muchos más, porque compartirían muchas festividades juntas.

Las campanadas empezaron a sonar, los globos se elevaban en el cielo de la capital de Japón, y la torre se iluminaba con el número del nuevo año. Se abrazaron, deseándose lo mejor para que ese nuevo año sea lleno de éxitos y bendiciones. Ritsu tomo a Mio, llevándosela aparte del resto, para estar a solas con ella. La abrazó, susurrándole en el oído: Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu. La miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, diciéndose todo lo que tenían que decirse. Porque ellas no necesitaban de palabras para expresar lo que sentían en sus corazones.

Mio le dio un beso suave en los labios, sellando así, la promesa que se hiciera minutos atrás. Porque sabía que nada le iba ir mal, si tenía a Ritsu a su lado. Porque sabía que no estaría sola, si esa castaña de ojos dorados estaba a su lado.

Las chicas llegaron a donde estaban ellas dos. Sonrieron y abrazando cada una a su pareja, miraron al cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Tokyo, haciendo una promesa silenciosa que sólo ellas sabían. Porque ese año, era el comienzo de algo grande para ellas. Y lo sabían. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, haciendo sentir que todo iría bien.

_Arigato Mio._

_Arigato Ritsu._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Les deseo de todo corazón que este nuevo año, sea lleno de bendiciones y éxitos en sus vidas, que sus sueños se puedan cumplir, y que todo lo que vivan, sean para bien.

Sé que les prometí traerles el último capitulo del fic "Festividades" pero debido a ciertos problemas familiares y personales, se me hizo imposible terminarlo a tiempo, así que será entregado el seis de enero, si Dios lo permite. Pero no quería dejar de recibir el año nuevo sin un fic de mi autoría, así que les traje esta pequeña historia ligera, y romántica. Espero les guste.

La primera frase que esta escrita antes de comenzar la historia, es un extracto de la canción And I Love Her de The Beatles. La segunda es Thank you for loving me de Bon Jovi.

Espero Review, diciéndome que tal les pareció la historia.

Sin más que decir:

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
